814 Out of Stars Hollow
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.14 follows a couple of weeks after 8.13. If you haven’t done so, please read episodes 1 through 13 prior to reading 8.14.
1. Teaser

**8.14 Out of Stars Hollow  
Written by DieHardJavaJunkie14 and AudiRox**

**Previously on the Gilmore girls…**

(A Scene from 8.06)

LORELAI: (Cuts him off) I'm pregnant, Luke.

LUKE: (Pulls back a bit) What?

LORELAI: (Without a single blink, she looks at his face) I'm about four weeks pregnant.

LUKE: (In shock) Ugh.

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes and repeats) We're going to have a baby.

LUKE: (Dumbfounded) Huh?

LORELAI: (Chuckles) Are you okay?

LUKE: We're going to have a baby?

LORELAI: (Nods) We are.

CUT

(Scene from 8.12)

MICHEL: (To Lorelai) You mean to tell me, you still haven't found out the sex of the baby?

LORELAI: No, Michel. I told you… Luke and I want to be surprised.

CUT

(A Scene from 8.11)

NATE: (Suddenly turns to face her) Stars Hollow?

RORY: Yeah, it's this little town…

NATE: Oh, I know where it is.

RORY: Oh yeah?

NATE: (Chuckles as he remembers) My first year at the Courant, I was given an assignment for the 'community beat'… spent a whole day in Stars Hollow… A man with a beard… I think his name was … Doose? He seemed to be running things over there.

RORY: (Chuckles) Oh, he's still running things even now.

NATE: … remember him well.

RORY: He's sure memorable. (Adds) Although, I don't remember ever reading anything on Stars Hollow…

NATE: It never ran. Got pulled last minute… (adds) I did get a lot of letters from Mr. Doose though… asking why the article was never published.

RORY: Oh, I'm sure he wasn't happy about that.

NATE: (Thinks) If I remember correctly, he insisted on reading the unpublished article… so I gave in… sent him a copy… and then I never heard from him again.

RORY: Huh. Wonder why. Taylor never gives up.

(As the discussion continues, we see a shot of Rory reading the article in the living room of Luke and Lorelai's house. She is clearly entertained by the piece).

NATE: (Smirks) I may have compared him to a couple of historical dictators in the article. Don't remember details… but I think that may have had something to do with the lack of correspondence from there on.

CUT

(A Scene from 8.13)

LORELAI: Do you have feelings for Nate?

RORY: (Taken back) What? I can't believe you just said that!

Angered, Rory leaves Lorelai.

CUT

RORY: (Nods as she looks out at the sidewalk) I'm glad I spent Valentines at the shelter.

NATE: (Smirks) And not with your significant other?

RORY: (Sighs) No significant other to speak of.

NATE: (Nods, then begins to descend the stairs) Well Gilmore… (Rory very slowly descends behind him as she looks at Nate)… don't feel bad. They are hard to come by. (He turns at the very last step and gives her a smile before he gets in his black Touareg. A look of hope wipes across Rory's face.)

CUT

Sitting in her car, Rory texts her mother…

CUT

LORELAI: (To Luke) Oh, it's from Rory.

Lorelai opens the phone, and reads the text she had just received. We then see that it reads, "I'm so sorry, mom... I was such a jerk. But why do you have to be right??!?"

Scene fades into the…

**TEASER**

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – TUESDAY MORNING – LATE FEBRUARY

Scene opens on a lot of known and unknown townies on the streets of Stars Hollow – with boxes and boxes of decorations. While we hear the usual town noises in the background, Rory narrates to us the very anticipated article…

(The article was written almost six years ago, the stage direction is present time)

The infamous La La's start playing in the background…

_RORY: What do you get when you mix "Small Town Girl", "Pleasantville", and "Mystic Pizza"? A little town, just outside of Hartford, called Stars Hollow._

STAGE DIRECTION: Camera pans across the center of the town as townies hang garlands and ornaments…

_RORY: To say that Stars Hollow is a town that values community would be an understatement. With its weekly town meetings, monthly town events, and annual traditions, the citizens of Stars Hollow are actively involved in the way the town functions._

STAGE DIRECTION: We see Patty, followed by a dozen little boys and girls assembling near the gazebo…

PATTY: Single file line boys and girls! Single file line…

_RORY: With the Bid-on-a-Basket festival fast approaching, Taylor Doose, town selectman, doesn't hesitate to make some executive decisions. "The Bid-on-a-Basket festival is one of our finest town events," says Doose. "As it's sponsored by Doose's Market, it has my name on it. Therefore, it's important to carefully screen these baskets to make sure that they live up to the integrity of the event that Stars Hollow is known for." The concept of the Bid-on-a-Basket festival is idyllic and charming. Those who wish to have their basket auctioned, pack and decorate a picnic basket for the rest of the event patrons to bid on. The winner of the basket is entitled to a picnic lunch with the basket maker._

STAGE DIRECTION: Taylor, with his arms stretched out starts to protest at how Kirk is carrying one of the big boxes…

TAYLOR: No, no! Not like that! You will drop it and break all the ornaments!

_RORY: Despite the fact that to an outsider, Taylor Doose could be seen as a famous World War II dictator, Stars Hollow's respect for him is evident. The town's Renaissance Man, Kirk Gleason, is always willing to express his dedication to the event and to his town selectman._

KIRK: (As he secures the box) I got it! I got it!

_RORY: "I've been doing this for so long, and I've lived here all my life, I can point at a basket and tell you exactly what's inside. Taylor's been my employer on and off for the majority of my life, and he likes these events to be perfect," says Kirk. When asked about his self proclaimed ability to predict what the baskets contained, Gleason picked up the ornately decorated basket closest to him. "This one's definitely full of delicacies. It's probably got scrumptious desserts and I can bet my life on the fact that this basket is edible," said Gleason, opening the basket to reveal the desserts. (Pause)_

_RORY: As the citizens of Stars Hollow work together to decorate the historic town square, Doose keeps the process moving to fit into his time slot. "This part never goes well," says Doose. "Does anyone take ladder safety seriously anymore? My God, will these people ever get it together?"_

TAYLOR: (Runs to the other end of the gazebo) No! No! No! Not like that… there's an art to wrapping the garland around the banister!

_RORY: Is there a future for this very unique and off-the-wall event created by an equally unique and off-the-wall townspeople? (Pause) Only time will tell._

Camera pans out on Stars Hollow as Taylor continues to delegate…

Scene fades.

OPENING CREDITS.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If you're wondering why it was Rory and not Nate that narrated the article for us, it's because Rory's is the known voice. Will update with second segment as soon as possible.

A big applause to **DieHardJavaJunkie**14 for giving us a taste of the anticipated article.


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. CRAP SHACK – MASTER BEDROOM – EARLY TUESDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Lorelai, sound asleep on the bed. Luke is not visible. A moment or two later, the cell phone on the night table starts to ring and wake up Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Eyes still closed, she grumbles) Nooo… go away. (The phone continues to ring) Argh! (She sits up, and looks at her cell phone) This better be good. (She picks it up, and grunts instead of the usual greeting).

EMILY: What on earth was that?!

Scene cuts between the Study of the Gilmore Mansion and Luke and Lorelai's bedroom.

LORELAI: (Whines with her eyes closed) Mom!

EMILY: Don't tell me you just woke up Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Continues to protest) I'm not awake.

EMILY: (Sits in her husband's chair) It's 7 o'clock in the morning, you should be up by now.

LORELAI: (She opens her eyes) You're right, I should be up… except, I didn't get much sleep last night.

EMILY: (Shakes her head disapprovingly) Seriously Lorelai, I thought those silly "movie-nights" would go away once Rory left the house…

LORELAI: (Annoyed and crabby) It wasn't because of movie night! We never have movie night on Mondays. Never.

EMILY: (Curiously) Then what on earth could keep you awake?

LORELAI: Oh gee, let me think. A pregnant woman, going on her sixth month… no matter what position you try, the mattress is uncomfortable… baby keeps moving around in here… all the possibilities, mom.

EMILY: Oh, the baby kept you awake?

LORELAI: (Now leaning against the bed frame) Yes, it kicked and moved around like it was the freaking rodeo in there.

EMILY: Well, that's a good sign.

LORELAI: I loved it, (complains) but I also hoped to sleep in this morning.

EMILY: (Realizes her mistake) Well, (with one nod) I apologize, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Sighs) It's okay. What's going on?

EMILY: (Opens up what looks like a planner) Don't you have an appointment with Dr. Borvansky this week?

LORELAI: Yeah, I do. Thursday, in fact. (Shakes her head) Wait, how did you know?

EMILY: (Clearly lying) Oh, I think you mentioned it last Friday.

LORELAI: I did?

EMILY: Of course you did, how else would I know?

LORELAI: Hmm, apparently the baby is taking away my memory too. I should get some of that gin-whatever.

EMILY: (Offers) Ginseng?

LORELAI: Yeah, that.

EMILY: Anyway, I was just wondering if you would like me to accompany you. (Adds) Unless of course, Luke is going with you.

LORELAI: (Nods) Luke's going with me (speaking of the devil, Luke enters the room with a breakfast tray).

EMILY: Oh well, okay. I was just offering, that's all…

LUKE: (Sets the tray at the foot of the bed, and takes a seat by Lorelai, he whispers) Morning. (Gestures at the phone) Who is it?

LORELAI: (Mouths) Mom. (Then speaks into the phone) Thanks for offering… I really appreciate it.

EMILY: (Sighs) Well, go back to sleep, Lorelai. I apologize again for waking you up.

LORELAI: (Looking at her husband) No problem, mom. Have a good day.

Lorelai hangs up.

LORELAI: That was weird.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: (Eyes the breakfast tray) She apologized twice in just one call.

LUKE: (Nods) That is weird. (Takes the tray and brings it closer to Lorelai. He notes) She _has_ been trying…

LORELAI: (Looks at the contents of the tray) She sure has. (Looks up) But you never fall for the ways of Emily Gilmore. Never.

LUKE: (Adds) Maybe it's sincere now...

LORELAI: (Dives into her breakfast) Maybe.

Scene fades on Luke smiling as Lorelai begins to eat.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – TUESDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Rory arriving at work. With her work mail in hand, she walks by some offices on her way to her cubicle. She passes Ken's office…

RORY: (In a good mood) Morning, Kenny.

KEN: (Looks up from his work) Hey Ror!

RORY: (Steps into his office) Yeah?

KEN: Rob's been looking for you.

RORY: (Looks at her wrist-watch) It's not even eight o'clock yet.

KEN: He's in panic mode… Just a warning. (Goes back to his work)

RORY: Oh. (Steps out of Ken's office, and continues her walk to her cubicle. A sudden expression of concern wipes her face)

As Rory arrives at her cubicle, Nate steps out of his office.

NATE: Hey.

Not realizing Nate's presence, Rory jumps a bit and drops her mail on the floor.

RORY: Oh!

NATE: (Hides a chuckle, and quickly picks up the mail from the floor) You're so on edge today.

The once 'good mood' turned to concern, and now it's just awkwardness around Nate.

RORY: I-I… I just heard Rob was looking for me. (Smoothes her hair behind her ears)

NATE: (Hands the mail) Yeah, Dick was supposed to cover the Washington/Wisconsin primaries today. He called this morning and said an "important" appointment was going to keep him away from the news all day. This is front-page news, Rob always freaks out about the front page news.

RORY: That's crazy. Do you know who Rob's going to pull for this one?

NATE: (As he looks around) We're all trying to lay low – he's going to pull one of the editorial columnists. (Nate looks at Rory, which makes her a bit uncomfortable after the recent epiphany).

RORY: (Tries not to look at him) Well, this… this is going to put too much pressure on you guys. (Awkwardly) The "important" appointment – can't Dick schedule it some other time? I'm sure he can wiggle it around a bit and find a slot (Nate subtly shakes his head as he finds it amusing) where it doesn't interfere with his work? (Slowly realizes what she just said. Nate looks down at the floor for a second to compose himself) I-I mean… I meant… can't he… (closes her eyes to save herself from digging the hole any further)… What I meant to say was…

NATE: (Cuts in) Gilmore… we can let that one go. (Steps back a bit) I'm just going to step into my office and laugh my ass off. If you don't mind.

RORY: (Red with embarrassment) Okay.

Rory closes her eyes as Nate walks away.

RORY: (Turns to settle down, then speaks to herself) Shut up, Rory!

Someone walks up from behind.

ROB: Rory!

RORY: (Jumps yet again) Oh my god!

ROB: (Taken back) Sorry. But I need to talk to you…

RORY: (Leans on her desk to compose herself from the already embarrassing day) Okay.

ROB: Dick can't make the front page tomorrow.

RORY: (Nods) And he was supposed to cover the Washington/Wisconsin primaries, I heard.

ROB: (Steps in a bit closer and looks down at Rory) What I am about to do is going to be unconventional… and it rides on a lot of faith in your work.

RORY: (Confused) What is it?

ROB: I want you to cover it. (Rory is stunned) I know that's not a part of your job description… and definitely not within your pay range, but I'm sure we can work out a deal. (Nods) Rory, please tell me that you are okay with this?

RORY: (Unsure of how to respond) But, I've never written for the Courant… I mean…

ROB: (Shakes his head) Go into the newsroom or use Dick's office… whatever you have to do – because we need to fill that front-page with whatever happens tonight. (Explains) I can't pull anyone else for this. If you need help, let me know… (Gestures at the offices across the hall) ask one of the columnists. They will help you. (Sighs) Rory… this is a huge responsibility. Can you handle it?

RORY: (Takes a deep breath) Yes. I can.

ROB: If you're working on any editing… I can give those to one of the other copy editors.

RORY: (Shakes her head) I can handle them. It will be finished by the time the polls close anyway.

ROB: (Nods approvingly) Good… I came to the right person. Thank you, Rory.

Rory nods subtly. As Rob walks away, Rory finds herself positioned so she sees directly into Nate's office. He's looking at her. He smirks and signals a thumb up as if he knew it all along.

A phone-ring distracts Rory's attention – she turns around and picks it up.

RORY: The Courant, this is Rory.

It's Lorelai.

Scene cuts from the Crap Shack master bathroom (as Lorelai gets ready for her day), and the Courant.

LORELAI: Hey.

RORY: (Finally, takes a seat) Hi.

LORELAI: How's the morning going so far?

RORY: (Thinks) Chaotic… (adds) in a good way.

LORELAI: (As she applies makeup) That's good.

RORY: (Realizes) Am I on speakerphone?

LORELAI: As good as I am with makeup… I can't mastered the art of applying eye liner with just one hand.

RORY: Ah.

LORELAI: Anyway, I just wanted to remind you about the town meeting tonight. It should be good.

RORY: (Remembers) Oh no… mom.

LORELAI: (Stops applying her makeup) What is it?

RORY: I can't.

LORELAI: You can't what?

RORY: Come to the town meeting.

LORELAI: (Whines) Aw, Rory. Come on… you said you would. Besides you haven't been to one for so long.

RORY: Which brings me to the news… hot off the press… (Lorelai stands up straight) Rob just asked me to cover a front-page piece that goes to print later tonight.

LORELAI: (Gasps) Rory! That's awesome!

RORY: (Nods) I know! Which means, I have to watch all the news channels, listen to all the self-proclaimed gurus, write a 750 word article in two hours, fact-check it, send it off to Rob, and then off to the press by midnight.

LORELAI: Why midnight?

RORY: It's the Wisconsin/Washington primaries… which polls close at eight and nine o'clock our time.

LORELAI: (Adds with conviction) Ha! Which means you _can_ come to the town meeting. Are you seriously going to choose Wolf Blitzer over Taylor Doose? Especially when all he's going to report on is when the polls are closing.

RORY: You're right. But I'm going to hog your TV, and crash at the house.

LORELAI: (Grins) Crash away.

INT. PATTY'S STUDIO – TUESDAY NIGHT – TOWN MEETING

Scene opens on a laptop displaying a streaming video of a news channel. As the camera zooms out, we see it's Rory with her earphones on, watching the news. There is chatter throughout the studio as the meeting is about to begin.

LORELAI: (Leans in to Rory) Told ya Miss Patty's studio is wired.

RORY: (Pulls out one of the ear-buds out) Never doubt the mother, got it.

SOOKIE: (Sitting in the row in front of Lorelai, she turns to her best friend and gestures at Luke) How did you get him to come to this thing?

LORELAI: (Grins) TJ and Liz are in town.

LUKE: (Grunts, and leans in to speak softly) I'm glad you're enjoying this.

TAYLOR: (With his gavel, takes the podium) Hello citizens of Stars Hollow. Silence, everyone. (Everyone quiets down as Taylor looks down at his agenda) We have something important to cover this evening - but I promise to make it quick. So, I'd like to get started… but before we do that (looks into the crowd) Is there anything you'd like to discuss that's not on the agenda?

GYPSY: (Whispers to Morey and Babette) This is new.

TAYLOR: (Sees someone raising a hand in the background. Taylor squints to look at the gentleman) Kirk? What is it?

KIRK: (Stands up) There is one matter I'd like to discuss.

TAYLOR: (Rolls his eyes) If it's about you and Lulu eloping… we've already dealt with that Kirk… congratulations to you and (looks at his new wife seated next to him) your wife.

SOOKIE: (Turns back again, and asks softly) Did he return the truck?

LORELAI: (Nods) Yeah, surprisingly in good condition.

LUKE: But I'm having it detailed this week. (Sookie and Lorelai exchange smiles).

KIRK: The matter I want to address is the fact that we now have a spy among us, Taylor. (Everyone looks at Kirk, even Rory turns and pulls out one of her ear buds)

TAYLOR: (Confused) A spy? What on earth are you talking about, Kirk?

KIRK: (Looks at Rory, making Rory uncomfortable) Yes, Miss Gilmore is no longer a resident of Stars Hollow. I think it's a matter of security...

RORY: (Makes a confused face) What? (Everyone looks at Rory)

LUKE: (Bluntly) Shut up, Kirk.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head with amusement) What's she going to do? Share our secret recipes at the Hartford town meeting?

TAYLOR: (Looks at Rory, who looks like a deer in headlights) Kirk does bring up a good point.

PATTY: (From the back panel) Oh Taylor, don't be ridiculous… this is cutting into the agenda.

TAYLOR: (Sighs) You're right (but gives Rory a good accusatory glance before he goes back to his agenda) Thank you, Kirk. I may have to consult the town elders about this one.

RORY: (To Lorelai) I can't believe I was singled out like that.

BABETTE: Get to business, Taylor! My ass is freezing and I want to go home. (Some townies agree).

TAYLOR: Alright… alright. (Looks up at the townies) As you may have noticed, there are a lot of decorations out there.

LUKE: Yeah, what the hell's going on?

TAYLOR: I'm getting to that Luke, please be patient.

LUKE: Well, get to it faster!

TAYLOR: (Clasps his hands) I know the decorations don't necessarily give away any of the details of the event. And it's last minute… but a good fund raiser is needed… (townies start chattering)… the town beautification committee needs the money, people. (The volume of the voices start to increase). Now, now! I'm not finished.

BABETTE: What the hell are we raising money for?

TAYLOR: Despite the success of our knit-a-thon last year, we have run out of money to complete the bridge. Since many of you expressed your disappointment in last year's fund raiser, I've decided… (Patty clears her throat, prompting Taylor to correct himself)… _we've_ decided to bring back the Bid-On-A-Basket auction. (The town makes agreeable sounds)

LORELAI: Nice! (Luke is clearly not happy)

TAYLOR: Now, I know that it's such short notice… but we've decided to hold the event this Saturday at the town square, as we've done before. If you have any last minute suggestions, we will make a note of it… but can't promise you anything…

LORELAI: (Raises her hand) Ooh!

TAYLOR: Yes, Lorelai?

LORELAI: We should have the men make the baskets this year…

LUKE: (Under his breath) I make it anyway.

LORELAI: (continues) …and the ladies, or the significant others, can bid on it.

LUKE: (Tilts his head and whispers) Stop it. (Lorelai makes an innocent expression)

TAYLOR: No, no, no… we would like to stick to tradition. The women will fill the baskets…

BABETTE: It's people like you that set us women back a hundred years, Taylor.

TAYLOR: (Ignores Babette's comment, and looks over at Rory) Now, Miss Gilmore is more than welcome to participate.

RORY: Gee, thanks Taylor.

TAYLOR: (Ignores Rory's sarcasm as well) Okay, people… the auction starts at 11 o'clock this Saturday. Bring lots of cash… and make sure the baskets are new and purchased from Doose's market. (People start to get up from their seats even before Taylor adjourns the meeting).

Rory goes back to her laptop and puts on both her earphones… unaware that people are in fact leaving, she concentrates on her work.

BABETTE: (Grumbles) Basket auction, my ass! It's freezing out there. It's too cold to be picnicking about.

MOREY: (Follows his wife) I'd bid on it.

Luke helps Lorelai up, and then they move to the exit of the studio. They are joined by a very chatty Sookie and Jackson.

Camera on the only person left in the studio. The last person out turns off the lights.

RORY: (With a sudden reaction) Hey!

Scene fades.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I apologize for the delay in my updates. Personal life, and all.

Will update with third segment as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone that took the time to read and review.

A big thanks to DieHardJavaJunkie14 again for her help and support.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. CRAP SHACK KITCHEN – WEDNESDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Rory as she opens her old bedroom door and enters the kitchen. The kitchen which is, right now, being occupied by none other than Luke and Lorelai Danes. Lorelai seems chipper than usual as she sets the day's newspaper on the table where Rory's place is set.

LORELAI: (Sees her daughter step out of the room) Morning!

RORY: (Squints and looks up at her mother – groggily, she greets) Morning.

LUKE: (As he makes pancakes at the stove) G'morning, Rory.

RORY: (Slowly walks up to the table) What are you two doing up so early?

LORELAI: (Stands by Luke, but faces her daughter) I guess you could consider 10:00 AM to be early.

RORY: (Gasps) It's ten o'clock?! (Looks around) Oh my god, I'm so late for work!

LORELAI: (Holds out her hands) Rory… honey… hold on. Don't you remember?

RORY: (Looks up quizzically) Remember what?

LORELAI: You were up so late working on that article.

RORY: (Remembers) Oh, the article!

LORELAI: And your editor…

RORY: Rob?

LORELAI: (Nods) Yeah, Rob… he called you at six this morning to congratulate you on your first Courant article.

RORY: (Thinks) Oh, I very faintly remember that.

LORELAI: Yeah, and he also asked you to take the morning off, remember?

RORY: (Remembers) Oh yeah. Wow… I must've been really tired.

LORELAI: (Grins and gestures at the newspaper on the table) Look over there.

RORY: (Sees the newspaper on the table, and slowly steps towards it as if she were in a trance. She whispers) Wow.

LORELAI: (Proudly explains) Luke went out and bought ten more copies. (Rory takes a seat, and very carefully examines the article underneath the two big images). Now we can frame it, laminate it… whatever you like. (Luke turns and smiles proudly as well)

RORY: (Still staring at her very first article on the Hartford Courant, she very lightly touches it like it was an artifact) My first real article (looks up at her mother and Luke) … I mean, the first real article on a real newspaper.

LUKE: (With one nod) We're really proud of you, Rory.

LORELAI: (Grinning) Indeed, we are. (Sighs) And, Luke's making you the biggest breakfast ever!

RORY: I could use one of those.

Everyone hears a faint ring of a phone.

LORELAI: Is that mine?

RORY: (Looks towards her old room) I think it's my cell phone. (Gets up, takes the newspaper and makes her way to the door) It could be Rob again.

INT. RORY'S OLD BEDROOM…

Rory walks in and picks up her cell phone.

RORY: (Quizzically looks at the caller ID, then answers) Hello?

PARIS: (In urgency, she paces) I called you at work, why aren't you answering your phone?!

Scene CUTS between PARIS' APARTMENT and RORY'S OLD BEDROOM

RORY: Paris?

PARIS: (Sarcastically) No, it's Sandy Claws looking for Jack.

RORY: (Takes a seat on her bed as she rolls her eyes) I'm not at work right now.

PARIS: I called your apartment too…

RORY: I'm in Stars Hollow right now, Paris.

PARIS: (Cuts to the chase) Doyle is back.

RORY: (Taken back) What? Doyle? How… how do you know?

PARIS: The idiot just sent out an e-mail to all his friends – that distribution list is longer than the list of employees at Wal-Mart. I mean, who needs to know that many people? (Sighs) He e-mailed to let everyone know that his "spiritual journey to India" is now complete… and that he has returned home.

RORY: Home? Where's home?

PARIS: Get this… he has been back for almost a month. And guess where he is working?

RORY: Well… (thinks)… I really wish I had a clever response to that one.

PARIS: (Still pacing) Barefoot Books working as an editor.

RORY: Oh, that's great! I can see him editing children's books.

PARIS: And where is Barefoot Books? That's right… Cambridge, Massachusetts! And where do I live?

RORY: (Makes a face) Not too far from him?

PARIS: (Shakes her head) This is not good.

RORY: Why isn't it good? You guys broke up _months_ ago.

PARIS: But what if I run into him?

RORY: (Nods) Sure, it will be awkward… but you've moved on to the next phase of your life and it shouldn't bother you. (Thinks) Right?

PARIS: (Stops pacing) Right.

RORY: (Tries to calm her down) Besides, it's not like he called you. Or just e-mailed you alone…

PARIS: (With a tentative expression) Right.

RORY: (Sighs) Paris? Are you okay?

PARIS: (Snaps out of it) Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? (Changes the topic) Anyway, why the hell are you in Stars Hollow? Did the Courant kick you out?

RORY: No. (Smiles) I'm taking the morning off… celebrating my very first (holds up the newspaper and smiles) article on the front page of the Courant.

PARIS: (Takes a seat in her chair) Hey, not bad. So work's going well – I assume.

RORY: It's going really well.

PARIS: How's Nate?

RORY: (Surprised that Paris remembers him) He's fine… or at least I think he is.

PARIS: (Bluntly) Have you figured out that you love him yet?

RORY: (Makes a face) What? No… (with an annoyed chuckle) I don't _love_ him. You've got it wrong, Paris. He and I have worked out our differences… and he's nothing like I had assumed he was.

PARIS: (Rolls her eyes) Right. Come on, Rory… it was obvious you liked him even when you thought he was "intimidating"…

RORY: Not true. I'm a little annoyed that you believe that…

PARIS: The only thing you're annoyed about is the fact that he, unlike most other guys in your past, hasn't fallen for your angelic face.

RORY: (Annoyed) Paris, that's mean.

PARIS: The truth hurts, baby.

RORY: (Sighs) I do have (struggles for the word) some kind of feelings for him… but it doesn't matter, because he sees nothing but a co-worker in me.

PARIS: Have you even tested the water?

RORY: There's nothing to test.

PARIS: Right. (The conversation comes to an end) Anyway, thanks for letting me vent.

RORY: Anytime.

PARIS: Go back to celebrating.

RORY: Bye Paris.

Scene fades on Rory as she looks at the newspaper again.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – LIVING ROOM – WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on a clothed, pregnant stomach. As the camera zooms, we see Lorelai sitting on the couch going through mail and snacking on what looks like animal crackers (from a small bowl on the middle of the couch) The phone rings.

LORELAI: (Struggles to reach the coffee table, then gets up from her seat and bends to the side to pick up the cordless) Hello… Dragonfly Inn… this is Lorelai.

EMILY: (Sitting in the Gilmore Living room) Lorelai, it's your mother.

Scenes CUT between the GILMORE MANSION and the DRAGONFLY INN

LORELAI: (Sits back on the couch) Hello mother.

EMILY: (With a big sigh, she continues) I have a confession to make.

LORELAI: (Curiously) Okay.

EMILY: But first, I wanted to apologize again for waking you up so early yesterday.

LORELAI: (Still curious) I'm over it.

Pause.

LORELAI: Mom?

EMILY: (Sighs again) I called your OB/GYN on Monday… and that's how I know about your appointment. (Lorelai is confused)… you didn't mention it at dinner on Friday.

LORELAI: (Confused) Okay.

EMILY: I apologize for lying.

LORELAI: Why did you call her?

EMILY: (Sincerely, but clearly not comfortable) I wanted to know how you were doing. You never tell me details about the pregnancy…

LORELAI: (Sighs) Mom.

EMILY: I just wanted to make sure that everything was going well.

LORELAI: (Very subtly touched) Everything's going well, mom. I promise. Besides, I've told you everything I know.

EMILY: (Sighs) I just wanted to make sure.

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath) Mom?

EMILY: Yes?

LORELAI: Do you really want to come with us for the next appointment? If so, I guess I can handle that.

EMILY: (A little surprised at the offer) Well… (thinks) no… that's fine, Lorelai. I will let you and Luke deal with this one.

LORELAI: Okay.

EMILY: (Sternly) But please make sure you call me after the appointment. I don't want to be left out.

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) You won't be left out.

EMILY: Okay, that's all I wanted to say.

LORELAI: (With a sincere smile) Mom?

EMILY: What is it Lorelai?

LORELAI: Thanks.

EMILY: What for?

LORELAI: For telling me the truth.

EMILY: (Takes a moment to process) Well, I will let you get back to work.

Rory (dressed for work) enters the Dragonfly Living room.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Bye mom. (Looks at her daughter) I thought you were going to work?

RORY: (Takes a seat next to her on the couch) I am. I have a few minutes… thought I'd stop by. (Gestures at the phone) What was that about?

LORELAI: (With an intrigued expression) Get this… mom just called to apologize to me.

RORY: (Starts to snack on the crackers) For all the childhood scars?

LORELAI: She lied to me yesterday about how she knew about my appointment with Dr. Borvansky. Said I had mentioned it at dinner on Friday… I guess her guilty conscience got the better of her.

RORY: Wow, you don't hear that often.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) Nope, you don't.

Pause.

LORELAI: (Looks down at her mail, and changes the topic) So, I bet your co-workers are very proud of you.

RORY: (Smiles) Just glad I could help.

LORELAI: (Looks at her daughter) Speaking of which… we haven't really chat about you-know-who since your epiphany last week.

RORY: Well, there's not much to say about 'you-know-who'.

LORELAI: Have you decided what you want to do about it?

RORY: (Nods) Yup, and the decision was easy. (Lorelai looks up curiously) I ignore it until it goes away.

LORELAI: (Hides a chuckle as she continues sarcastically) Oh yeah, very effective.

RORY: (Explains) The decision was made easy since he has no clue that I exist in _that_ capacity.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Well… his loss.

RORY: (Places another animal cracker in her mouth) Indeed.

Scene fades.

EXT. HARTFORD COURANT – THURSDAY MID-MORNING

Scene opens on the next day. Rory is sitting on one of the steps that lead up to the Hartford Courant – with a book in hand. At the bottom of the steps, we see Nate arriving at work. He spots Rory… and walks up to her. Removes the strap of the messenger bag from his shoulders and places it on the side as he takes a seat next to her.

RORY: (Looks up) Hey.

NATE: (Looks at the book) Hey… what're you reading?

RORY: (Turns the cover to show him) Henry James. Had the sudden urge to revisit "The Portrait of a Lady."

NATE: (Looks out at the street) One of the greatest American authors. (Adds) Although, I think he secretly wished he was born a Briton. (Rory smiles, leaves a bookmark and closes the book. Nate turns to her) Hey, good job on the article yesterday. I didn't get a chance to see you before I left.

RORY: (Nods) Thanks. Rob asked me to take the morning off.

NATE: (Very slightly nudges with his elbow) You deserve the whole week off. Nice job, Gilmore.

RORY: (Curiosity clouds her face) You know… (sighs) for Rob to have that much faith in me to ask… (Nate smirks subtly to himself) it's almost as if someone… (she gets interrupted by the cell phone. Rory takes it out of her coat pocket) Oh, it's Paris – a friend. (Nate nods encouraging her to take the call) Hello?

PARIS: (Pacing again in her apartment) He called!

RORY: (Nate takes the Henry James book from Rory's lap and starts to browse through it) Who called?

PARIS: Doyle! He called … and asked if I was free this weekend to meet him.

RORY: Oh wow… what did you say?

PARIS: I told him I wasn't in town… that I was spending the weekend with you.

RORY: (Shakes her head) Now Paris…

PARIS: (Cuts her off) By the way, I'm spending the weekend with you.

RORY: (Unable to come up with an excuse, she nods) Okay.

PARIS: Alright… (nods) I'm glad I dodged that bullet. Thanks. Talk to you later.

RORY: Bye. (places the phone back in her pocket) Sorry about that.

NATE: (Flipping through the book) Not a problem. How's Paris doing?

RORY: (Surprised that Nate remembers her from their one meeting) Oh, she's fine. I'm going to have to take her to the basket auction.

NATE: (Looks up) Basket auction?

RORY: (Remembers) Oh yeah… sound familiar to you? The Stars Hollow Bid-On-A-Basket… your article from way back when...

NATE: (Amused) You pulled the unpublished article?

RORY: (Admits) I did… besides, can you blame me? It is after all the town I grew up in… I was curious.

NATE: (Nods) Makes sense.

RORY: (Swallows a bit nervously as she realizes that maybe she should take the opportunity) Umm… maybe if you have time, you should stop by?

NATE: (Looks up at her) In Stars Hollow?

RORY: (Nods) Yeah… the auction is on Saturday.

NATE: (Shakes his head) Sounds great… but I'm heading over to New York tomorrow morning. (A very small hint of disappointment hits Rory's face) My parents are back in Hartford – so I get to have some alone time at the house in the city. Besides I have a meeting on Saturday morning. (Stands up) Maybe next time.

RORY: (Nods) Maybe next time.

NATE: (Looks down at her, then stretches his arm to hand her the book) See ya in there. (Nate climbs the rest of the steps to his workplace)

RORY: (Takes the book, and sighs) See ya.

Scene fades.

INT. CLINICAL AREA – EXAM ROOM – THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens as Dr. Borvansky ends the checkup. Lorelai is seated at the exam table wearing the clinical gown, with Luke beside her. Dr. Borvansky is seated on a stool next to a desk. She is seen writing stuff down on a clipboard.

DR. BORVANSKY: (As she continues to write) Everything is going smoothly.

LORELAI: (Smiles up at Luke) It seems like it.

DR. BORVANSKY: (Looks up) You must be impatient to know the sex of the baby.

LORELAI: (With a pout-y smile) A little bit. But we (holds Luke's hand) are determined that it should be a surprise.

DR. BORVANSKY: (Gets up from her stool) And a surprise it will be. (Looks at Luke and Lorelai) The two of you will be amazing parents to this child. (Sighs) Anyway, do you have anymore questions for me?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head, then looks up at Luke – then at her doctor) Nope…

LUKE: (Shakes his head) Nope.

LORELAI: … we're good for now.

DR. BORVANSKY: Good… good. Well, if you do have any questions… I'm only a phone call away. (Slightly touches Lorelai on the shoulder) You're all ready.

LUKE: (Looks down at Lorelai and exclaims) I will go bring the truck up to the entrance till you get ready? (Lorelai nods. Luke steps closer to the OB/GYN and shakes her hand) Thank you, Dr. Borvansky.

Luke leaves the examination room. Borvansky starts to follow him out when Lorelai calls out…

LORELAI: Dr. Borvansky?

DR. BORVANKSY: Yes, Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Needing assurance) Everything _is_ fine… isn't it? I mean, you said there are risks with my age and all…

DR. BORVANSKY: (puts her at ease) Yes, there are risks for women over 35… mostly when it's the first child – and in your case, as I've mentioned… it's been 20-some years since your first child. But women over 35 have babies all the time… and I assure you, Lorelai. You are doing great… (Lorelai smiles) … the baby is doing great… and this BEEP is going to be one very lucky kid. (Lorelai's sudden gasp prompts Dr. Borvansky to gasp as well). Oh my god!

LORELAI: I'm having a BEEP? (Lorelai's mind trails)

DR. BORVANKSY: (Holds up her hand to her mouth) Oh my god… I'm so sorry! I've been doing this for 25 years and I've never slipped like that! Mrs. Danes…

LORELAI: (Oblivious to Borvansky's mini-meltdown) It's okay. (Sighs, and looks up at the doctor – completely surprised at the news) Wow.

Scene fades on Borvansky and Lorelai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with Final Segment soon. Thank you for all the support. And thanks to DieHardJavaJunkie14 for assisting me with this episode. You rock.

A little challenge (for those who want to partake):  
So far, there are 14 episodes and 14 titles in this series. One of the main reasons I loved the show was their catchy and intelligent references. It felt great to know exactly what they were saying, or research something that was said. I'm neither calling my titles "catchy" or "intelligent" – but I thought this would be a fun way to interact with you. In some cases the reason for the title is very obvious within the episodes, but in others, it needs a bit of digging. So my challenge to you is… What do the titles in my series mean? Do you have your own little spin on them?


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR **

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN – THURSDAY AFTERNOON – A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER… 

Scene opens as Lorelai and Luke (carrying a tool box) enter the Dragonfly Inn Kitchen.

SOOKIE: (Stops her work and smiles at the couple) Ooh, you're here! (Points at the refrigerator) There it is…

LUKE: (Walks directly to the appliance, and talks to the ladies) You know you should get a professional to look at it. I know nothing about this stuff…

LORELAI: (Stands at the island counter with Sookie) You know more than us. And I've told you before… getting a professional to look at it costs money.

LUKE: (Before he looks at the door of the refrigerator) I will pay if it gets me out of this. (Luke directs his attention to the door of the fridge)

LORELAI: (Brushes it off and turns to Sookie) Don't you worry… Luke will fix it for us.

LUKE: (Mumbles) Luke will not.

LORELAI: (Calmly) Luke will. (Grabs Sookie's arm and gestures towards the door) Come… let's go take a break.

SOOKIE: (Confused as to why she has to leave her kitchen) Oh.. okay.

Scene cuts to Lorelai and Sookie walking all the way through the inn, and out to the front porch.

SOOKIE: (As Lorelai lets go of her arm) What is it?

LORELAI: (Looks around to make sure no one is there) I have to consult…

SOOKIE: Ooh, consult away.

The ladies take a seat on the porch bench.

LORELAI: (Softly) So I had an appointment with my doc today.

SOOKIE: (Remembers and gets giddy) Oh yeah!

LORELAI: Shh.

SOOKIE: (She holds up a finger to her lips) Shh… okay, why am I shushing myself?

LORELAI: (With hand gestures) You know how Luke and I wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise?

SOOKIE: Yeah? (Thinks) Oh, you don't want to wait? It's completely understandable, Lorelai. I didn't want to wait with Davie either…

LORELAI: (Shakes her head and cuts her off) No, it's not that. (Sighs) You know we don't care either way… but Luke and I really wanted it to be a surprise… I had to convince him at first… but now that we're almost there (touches her stomach), he is really into the "surprise" thing.

SOOKIE: (Confused, she intensely listens – then she has a blank expression) I'm sorry… I may have missed the point. What are we talking about?

LORELAI: (Sighs, then continues softly) Dr. Borvansky accidentally revealed the sex of the baby to me when Luke walked out of the room.

SOOKIE: (Gasps) No! (Then gets giddy) Ooh, you know the sex of the baby? Like right now? You are in the know… this very moment?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head at Sookie's) That's not the point, Sook. I want to know what to do. Should I tell Luke? Or pretend that I didn't hear it?

SOOKIE: Oh. (Thinks) So this doctor of yours…

LORELAI: She's extremely torn up about the whole thing. I mean, I currently have five voicemails on my cell phone… four of her apologizing to me, and one from her administrator. The woman apparently felt so bad, she went and complained about herself to her boss. I will call today and straighten it all out. But I want to know what to do about Luke. What do I do about Luke, Sookie?

SOOKIE: I think you should tell him.

LORELAI: You think I should tell him the sex of the baby?

SOOKIE: Well, not right away… just tell him what happened. Then ask him if he wants to know.

LORELAI: (Sits back) You're right… that's how I should handle it.

SOOKIE: (Gets giddy again) I can't believe you know the sex of the baby! (Pause) So are you going to tell me?

LORELAI: I'm trying to pretend I didn't hear it! You will have to wait, Sook.

SOOKIE: (Sighs) Fine. (Then looks at Lorelai's stomach, and then up at Lorelai's face – she smiles) You know what you're having… are you happy?

LORELAI: (Smiles sincerely) Beyond happy.

Scene fades on the two ladies.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – FRONT DESK – THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Paris at the receptionist's desk. It seems Paris is angered.

PARIS: (To the terrified receptionist) Look here, missy. I told you… I don't want to wait out here for my friend to finish her lunch. I want to wait in her office!

RECEPTIONIST: But we're not allowed to let strangers in…

PARIS: (Almost leaning over the counter) I'm not a stranger! I'm Rory Gilmore's best friend!

RECEPTIONIST: Ma'am, you have to calm down.

PARIS: I'm _not_ going to calm down… because I've just driven for two hours from Harvard, (points) that's right, I attend Harvard Med – where did you get your (flicks at the "receptionist" plaque) receptionist_a_ degree? Huh?

RECEPTIONIST: Ma'am.

PARIS: I'm not going to sit here (gestures at the waiting area) and wait just because you're lazy to go find my friend. (Adds) And don't call me "ma'am"!

Nate walks in at this very moment. He does a double-take as he hears the voices – above normal register.

RECEPTIONIST: Okay, that's it. (She picks up the phone) I'm going to have to call security and have you escorted out.

NATE: (Takes one step up to the counter) Amelia, that's not necessary. I've got this..

PARIS: (Looks up at him) Nate. (Extends her arm) Hey, we've met before…

NATE: (Shakes her hand and nods) Yes Paris… we have. I'm guessing you're here to see Gilmore.

PARIS: Yes, but (looks at the receptionist and gives her an evil eye) this woman here wouldn't let me in.

AMELIA: (Defends herself) Nate, I was just doing my job…

NATE: (Subtly nods at Amelia to assure her that she was in the right) Can I have one of those "visitor" badges for Ms. Gellar, please?

AMELIA: (Returns the evil eye and hands one badge to Nate) Here you go.

NATE: (Hands the badge to Paris, and guides her) Here… let me take you to Rory.

PARIS: (Nods) Thanks… (looks at Amelia for one last time) And no thank you to you.

Nate hides an amused expression as he takes Paris to the back.

Cut to Rory as she goes about her work. She walks out of her cubicle for a second, and then pauses as she sees the two people walking towards her.

RORY: (Looks at Nate, then Paris) Paris?

NATE: (With a nod) Found one of your friends at the front with Amelia.

PARIS: (Nods) I would've been thrown out if not for Nate. (With a serious nod) Thanks again.

RORY: (Confused) Oh.

PARIS: (Walks around and into Rory's cubicle) So this is your office… (She gets comfortable as she places her tote inside).

NATE: (Steps closer to Rory, and whispers) I suggest you buy a lot of chocolate for Amelia, I hear she likes them dark. (Takes a quick look at Paris, then the amused face reappears. He looks at Rory, and then steps away).

Scene cuts to the next…

INT. THE MUSE – A FEW MINUTES LATER…

Paris and Rory are at the muse sipping on coffee.

PARIS: You have to tell me what to do.

RORY: About Doyle?

PARIS: Yes, he called again – but this time I didn't look at the caller ID before picking up… and it was awkward again. I mean, more awkward than the first time… (adds) more awkward than a Barbara Walters special.

RORY: What did you talk about?

PARIS: He first informed me that he has shaved off his beard…

RORY: (Nods) Wise.

PARIS: Then he proceeded to tell me how much his "journey" has changed him… and how he wants to set everything right. (Adds) I can't make out what he means by that. I mean, does he want to get back together with me or does he want to break up, more officially.

RORY: (Confused) But Paris, you were already broken up.

PARIS: Maybe I took it all wrong… maybe we weren't broken up before I went and slept with the German hippie.

RORY: (Shakes her head) I'm so confused.

PARIS: Tell me what to do.

RORY: (Sighs) What do you _want_ to do?

PARIS: I wouldn't ask you if I knew.

RORY: (Takes another sip of her coffee) Fine, what else did the two of you talk about?

PARIS: He asked me what you and I had planned for the weekend, and I told him that we were going to be in Stars Hollow.

RORY: (Nods) I see.

PARIS: (Senses something in Rory's tone) What was that?

RORY: What was what?

PARIS: Your "I see" sounded like a very knowing, enlightened "I see"

RORY: A person usually says "I see" when he or she is in the knowing or enlightened.

PARIS: (Defends herself) You think I told him that because I want him to show up in Stars Hollow, don't you?

RORY: (Shakes her head) I didn't…

PARIS: (Cuts her off) I don't want him to come to Stars Hollow!

RORY: Okay.

PARIS: (Thinks) Or maybe you're right. Maybe I do want him to show up this weekend. (Rory is clearly exhausted by her friend) What do you think? Do you think that I secretly wanted him to show up?

RORY: (Takes a deep breath) I think… (she continues)… I think, that I need to take something for the migraine that has now gone from zero to ten on the pain scale within the last ten minutes. That's what I think.

PARIS: (Sighs knowingly) Fine… I will stop talking about Doyle for now.

RORY: My migraine thanks you. It has just dropped to nine.

PARIS: (Takes a sip of her beverage) So, tell me about Nate.

RORY: Back to ten again. (Sighs, and then adds) Nothing to tell about Nate.

PARIS: I told you… you need to test the water.

RORY: (Tilts her head) I've tested, and got mildly burnt… fortunately it was just my big toe. And frankly, I'm glad I didn't just jump in – because I'd be looking at 2nd to 3rd degree burns.

PARIS: Are we still talking about Nate?

RORY: (Explains) I told him about the basket auction and asked him to stop by if he had time.

PARIS: Ah, I'm guessing he has other plans this weekend?

RORY: Yup. (Shakes her head) I think I was just infatuated with the whole image… you know? Great writer, thinker, humanitarian…

PARIS: (Sarcastically) Oh now you're just talking about Gandhi, aren't you?

RORY: (Ignores her friend's sarcasm) I've changed so much in the past few months… my views, my beliefs… (adds more carefully) my goals. And I think it has something to do with him… directly or indirectly, I don't know. So I guess it was easy to confuse admiration for a mentor… Besides, even if he did like me - there is the age difference to consider..

PARIS: (Confused) Age difference?

RORY: He's almost six years older…

PARIS: (Rolls her eyes and responds sarcastically) Oh yeah, he's so last century. (Rory frowns at her friend, but Paris bluntly continues) Whatever helps you sleep at night, Rory. (Goes back to her coffee)

Scene fades on Rory looking at Paris.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – A FEW MINUTES LATER…

Scene opens on Lorelai at the check-in desk. Luke (with his toolbox) walks through the hallway towards the exit. Lorelai sees this and walks around the desk.

LORELAI: Hey, did you fix the door?

LUKE: (Pauses for a second) You need to get a professional to look at it. (Takes a moment to look at his wife) I have to get back to the diner, will see you at home?

LORELAI: (Walks over to him) Sure… but… (hurries as Luke walks out of the door) wait, wait, wait… Pregnant woman here…

LUKE: (Turns on his heel at the front porch) Yeah, what's up?

LORELAI: (Subtly touches his forearm, and then looks around to make sure they are alone. She then guides him inside and towards the check-in desk) Come here.

LUKE: (Curiously) What is it?

LORELAI: (Softly continues) I have to tell you something.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: (Swallows a bit) It's about Dr. Borvansky… and the baby.

LUKE: (Concerned, he looks at her stomach then places the toolbox on the desk) What about the baby?

LORELAI: After you left the exam room, Borvansky accidentally let me know the sex of the baby.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: (Explains) The poor woman is beyond upset about it.

LUKE: (Oblivious to Lorelai's explanations of the doctor's mistake, he looks at her stomach and touches it… then looks up) You know the sex of our baby?

LORELAI: (Softly) Yeah, I do. (Pause) Do you want to know?

LUKE: The sex of the baby?

LORELAI: (Nods) I know we wanted it to be a surprise… and you were really looking forward to it. I can keep it to myself if you don't want to know.

LUKE: (Complains) The whole point was for both of us to be surprised.

LORELAI: I know, hon… but… (sighs) do you want me to tell you?

LUKE: (Confused with the dilemma) Yes. (Holds up his hand) No. Umm… it's best I don't know. (Looks at his wife's face) Or do you want me to know?

LORELAI: (Amused by Luke's indecisiveness) I will tell you if you want me to…

LUKE: (Holds up his hands again) No… no… I don't want to know.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Okay.

LUKE: (Takes the toolbox) Okay. I should go… (Lorelai nods and looks on)

Luke looks at her stomach, then at his wife and steps away – but pauses and steps closer to Lorelai.

LUKE: (He looks at her eyes) Are you happy?

LORELAI: (Adoringly smiles and tilts her head) I am.

LUKE: (With one nod) Good, good. (Gives her a quick peck on the lips and walks away).

Scene fades.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

Scene opens on everyone at the dining table. Including a very chatty Paris Gellar, seated next to Rory, near Richard Gilmore.

PARIS: So I convinced them that I will only benefit from shadowing a physician at another prestigious health facility.

Luke and Lorelai clearly have other things on their mind.

RICHARD: Well, have you chosen where this will take place?

Rory seems hungry, that she is occupied with her food rather than listen to her friend.

PARIS: Not yet… but I have a few prospects lined up.

Pause.

LORELAI: (Sighs, then looks at her mother) The potatoes are awesome, mom. (everyone agrees)

PARIS: (Nods) Yes, they are. Thank you again, Emily, for letting me crash this dinner.

EMILY: Any friend of Rory is welcome here, Paris.

LORELAI: (Reaches for a roll, Emily looks at her judgingly) I know… I know… it's my fourth one. I'm pregnant, in case anyone was wondering.

PARIS: (Looks at Lorelai as well) Are you having twins?

LORELAI: (Looks at her own stomach then as Paris) Umm no. Why? Do I look like I'm having twins?

PARIS: No, just asking. It seems like the vogue these days…

LORELAI: (Looks at Luke) We didn't know that. (Luke still looks like he is in a dilemma, so Lorelai softly whispers to him) Are you sure you don't want to know?

EMILY: (With her perfect hearing, looks up) Know what?

LORELAI: (Looks at her mother, and sees that Emily is determined to find out) Oh… nothing…

LUKE: (Nods) Yeah, it's nothing.

RORY: (With a mouth half full) What's nothing?

LORELAI: (Looks at Luke, to make sure it's okay) Well…

RICHARD: (Now intrigued) Please do tell us…

PARIS: (Offers) I can leave the room, if you'd like.

LORELAI: No, no… (looks at her mother) Dr. Borvansky accidentally told me what we were having.

EMILY: (Thinks for a bit, then a smile appears on her face) Oh… oh, good… now we can know the sex of the baby.

RORY: (Gets giddy) Oh cool!

LORELAI: Actually, no.

EMILY: What do you mean by 'no'?

LORELAI: Luke still wants to be surprised.

LUKE: (Clears his throat) Yeah…

LORELAI: So, no one can know. (Luke tentatively looks over at Emily)

EMILY: (Sternly, looks at Luke) I see.

RICHARD: (Smiles, and speaks to everyone) Well, I think it's exciting!

RORY: (Nods) Actually, it is.

EMILY: (Sighs) "Nonsense" is what it is.

An awkward silence falls on the dinner as everyone looks at each other.

RORY: (To break the ice) So… basket auction tomorrow.

RICHARD: Oh yes, you mentioned earlier.

RORY: (Nods) Yeah, Paris and I are going to sit in the sidelines and watch the festivities.

LORELAI: (Surprised) You're not going to participate?

RORY: I actually received a voicemail today "at work" – from none other than Taylor Doose.

Emily stays quiet.

LORELAI: No.

RORY: Yes, he called to tell me that he has consulted with the elders and that they have called a meeting for next week to discuss "Rory Gilmore's role in Stars Hollow". And until then I am not to participate in any of the events.

LUKE: That's ridiculous.

RICHARD: (Nods) Sounds unfair.

LORELAI: (Frowns) Yeah.

RORY: At any case, I wasn't planning on participating anyway… so it's all good.

PARIS: (Adds) You could take him to court.

RORY: Uh, no… that's a bit extreme. (Remembers, then looks at her mother and Luke) By the way, thanks again for letting us crash there tonight. (Emily continues to stay quiet)

LORELAI: (Senses Emily's mood, but smiles at Paris and Rory) No problem… crash away.

LUKE: (Senses Emily's mood as well – but avoids her glance. Agrees with his wife) Yeah.

Scene fades on Emily still unhappy about Luke's decision to stay ignorant.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – SATURDAY MID MORNING

Scene opens on many townies walking around. Some are seen with baskets. Camera pans to Lorelai, Rory, and Paris standing near Doose's Market, as they observe the happy townies walking towards the town square.

LORELAI: Wow, look at all the baskets. (Nudges at Rory) Ha, look at that pink basket.

RORY: (Squints to focus) Very pink.

The ladies see Luke walking towards them with a basket in his hand.

LORELAI: (Notices the basket) Ooh… that's big!

LUKE: (As he reaches the ladies) Well, there are four of us plus one (points at the stomach) to feed.

RORY: (Touched) Aw, you made enough for all of us? That's so nice.

LORELAI: (Makes a face) I know. (Looks at Luke) You make me look bad, Luke Danes.

Luke and Lorelai share a sweet smile as Rory and Paris look around at the crazies.

PARIS: Nuts, all of them.

LUKE: (To Lorelai) Want to set this up?

LORELAI: Sure. (To Rory and Paris) See you at the auction.

RORY: See ya.

The two ladies watch as Luke and Lorelai walk together.

PARIS: (To Rory) Your mother's lucky she found the one.

RORY: (Nods) They are lucky they found each other.

PARIS: Not everyone's that lucky.

RORY: (With a concerned face, looks at her friend) Are you thinking about Doyle?

PARIS: (Brushes it off) What? No. (Starts to take a step towards the town square) Come, I don't want to miss this auction.

Rory follows.

Scene cuts to a few minutes later…

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Camera zooms in on the town square, and then on Taylor Doose as he is in the middle of the basket auction.

TAYLOR: (hits the podium with his gavel)… forty dollars! And the basket is Mr. Bedford's! You may collect your basket and date at the end of the auction.

LORELAI: (Tilts her head to Luke) When will he get to my basket?

TAYLOR: And now to the next one (sees the big "plain" basket on the table) – while it's not decorated or appealing on the outside, we have to credit it for the size. Who will start the bid?

LORELAI: (Clasps her hands and gets giddy) Ooh, that's mine! (Nudges Luke) Couldn't pretty it up?

LUKE: I don't pretty things up.

A MALE TOWNIE: (Raises his hand) Ten dollars.

TAYLOR: Ten dollars. (Looks at the bidder) Really? Would it hurt you to bid more? (Looks at the rest of the townies) Ten dollars… anyone bidding fifteen? Anyone?

LUKE: (Frowns) What the hell is he doing bidding on your basket?

LORELAI: (Nudges again) Luke! Bid!

LUKE: (As he stares down the townie, he holds his hand up) One hundred!

RORY: (Who is next to Lorelai) Ooh.

LORELAI: (Adoringly) Luke… you'd pay a hundred bucks to have lunch with me?

TAYLOR: One hundred! (Nods his approval at Luke) One hundred… one hundred and ten, anyone?

LUKE: (To Lorelai) I'd pay a million to have lunch with you…

LORELAI: (Touched, she smiles… then jokes) You mean the million you just happen to carry in your wallet?

Luke gives her a notorious smile and looks back at Taylor.

TAYLOR: One hundred… going once…. One hundred… going twice… Sold! To Luke Danes.

LORELAI: (Giddy, she claps – then sees the helper take the basket and set it on the side. Lorelai softly speaks to Luke) Come… let's go get that basket.

LUKE: But we have to wait till the auction is finished.

LORELAI: But I'm hungry.

LUKE: (Sighs) Fine.

LORELAI: (To Rory) Coming?

RORY: No, you go ahead, we'll join you at the gazebo.

The auction continues in the background…

PARIS: (With her arms crossed on her chest, she observes the town's silly customs. She shakes her head) Boy, this is one crazy one-mile block you've got here, Rory.

RORY: We like crazy.

As the auction continues, Rory does a double-take as she sees a familiar vehicle in a distance, parking near the sidewalk. She squints her eyes to take a closer look. We see that the vehicle is black Touareg. A smile appears on Rory's face as she realizes who it is. Nate gets out of his car, and looks around the town before he spots Rory. He begins to walk towards her.

The auction continues. Nate arrives and stands next to Rory as he observes the people around him. Rory, Paris and Nate are facing the gazebo.

PARIS: (Surprised) Oh, it's you.

NATE: It is. Hello, Paris. (Looks down at Rory) Hey.

RORY: Hey. You made it. I thought you were going to be in New York this weekend.

NATE: Realized this morning that a quiet weekend is not really what I wanted. (Looks around) Look at the turn out.

RORY: Seem vaguely familiar to you?

NATE: Vaguely.

CUT to Lorelai on the other side of the crowd as she notices a familiar (yet unfamiliar) face next to Rory. Luke follows his wife's glance.

LUKE: What is it?

LORELAI: Look.

LUKE: (Sees the man next to Rory as well) Who's that?

LORELAI: I think that's the infamous Nate.

Scene cuts back to Rory and Nate.

NATE: So did I miss anything good?

RORY: (With a smile) Just the best part. (Subtly points at Kirk – who is looking terrified) I don't know if you remember Kirk Gleason… but he accidentally bid on (points at another townie on the other side – he a big strong looking man with a big mustache – he frowning at Kirk) Buddy the Butcher's wife's basket… accidentally of course… thinking it was Lulu's.

NATE: (Tries to follow) Lulu?

RORY: (Points at the lady next to Kirk) Yeah, Kirk's wife.

NATE: Buddy the Butcher looks angry.

RORY: Oh, there's only three baskets left… so there will be hell to pay after that.

NATE: Poor Kirk.

RORY: Poor Kirk, indeed. (Adds) And to add to the excitement, it seems Taylor has brushed up on his auctioneer skills.

NATE: (Sees the bearded man at the podium) Ah, Taylor… now him, I remember. (We see Paris in the back turning her head and suddenly reacting to something behind her)

RORY: (Chuckles, and continues softly) He is unforgettable.

PARIS: Slap me now. (Some townies look over)

RORY: (Rory along with Nate suddenly look at her) What?

They follow her gaze.

PARIS: (Frozen) Tell me I'm dreaming.

RORY: (Sees what/who Paris is reacting to) Wow.

Camera cuts to a familiar short young-ish man – walking towards the town square.

PARIS: (Still a bit frozen) I feel like I should run to him.

RORY: (Surprised as well) Then I think you should run to him.

PARIS: (Takes a deep breath, and sprints) Wish me luck.

NATE: (To Rory) And that is?

RORY: Paris' ex-boyfriend… (they see Paris throw herself to Doyle and they start kissing. Rory corrects herself)… ex ex-boyfriend.

NATE: (As he looks on) Ah. A lot goes on at these town events…

Scene cuts…

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – INT. GAZEBO – A FEW MINUTES LATER…

Rory and Nate walk towards the gazebo as the town is seen dispersing after the auction. They are stopped by an inquisitive Taylor.

TAYLOR: (Imposes with a curious expression on his face) I'm sorry young man; have we met before?

NATE: (Lies) Oh… I… I don't know.

TAYLOR: You look so familiar.

NATE: Yes… yes… (nods) I have one of those faces. (Rory hides a chuckle)

TAYLOR: Are you sure we haven't met before?

They are interrupted by a nervous/terrified Kirk carrying a large box.

KIRK: (Eyeing the big man in the background, he tries to go about his business) Excuse me, Taylor… where do you want this box to go?

NATE: (Nods) Excuse us.

Nate and Rory step away as Taylor continues to look at Nate with a curious expression. We see Kirk follow Taylor's gaze.

Rory and Nate walk up and stairs and closer to Luke and Lorelai (who happen to be standing near one of the benches). Luke and Lorelai face Rory as the two get closer.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Hey.

RORY: Hey. (Gestures at Nate) Mom… Luke… I'd like you to meet Nate DiLuca.

LUKE: (Extends his hand) Nate… nice to meet you.

NATE: (With a nod, she shakes Luke's hand) Oh, the pleasure's all mine.

LORELAI: (Subtly raises her eyes at Rory with a smirk, then quickly looks over at Nate and shakes his hand) Hello Nate. You chose a very festive day to visit us.

NATE: It seems like it. I actually wrote about a similar event that occurred here six or so years ago. (Rory subtly starts to shake her head at her mother).

LORELAI: (Sees Rory's restraint) Oh? I bet everything looks the same six years later.

LUKE: (Adds as he pulls out some plates from the basket) This town never changes.

LORELAI: (Takes a step to reveal the basket) Oh, would you like to join us? We have plenty of food. (looks around) Where's Paris.

RORY: (Smirks) Oh, Paris is occupied.

LUKE: (Adds) There's lots of food.

NATE: (To Luke and Lorelai) That's very kind of you both, but I actually can't stay for long (Rory looks up at him at this. Nate looks down at Rory a bit)… I was actually hoping to speak to Rory about something.

RORY: Oh.

LORELAI: Oh, sure… go ahead. (Places her hand on her stomach) As you can see I'm more than capable of finishing that basket on my own.

NATE: (Politely smiles) Thanks. (With one nod he continues) It was nice to meet you both.

LORELAI: (Smiles) It was nice to meet you too, Nate.

LUKE: See you around.

Nate and Rory start walking away together. As Rory turns, however, she gives Lorelai a look of confusion.

LORELAI: (Mouths) He's cute!

Rory frowns and walks down the steps with him.

LUKE: (As he serves some edibles on a plate) He seems like a nice guy.

LORELAI: (Looks on at the two) He does. (Remembers) Ooh, how about Nathan if it's a boy… and Natalie if it's a girl?

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) You know you don't have to do that.

LORELAI: Do what?

LUKE: Pretend like you don't know the sex of the baby – just because I don't want to know.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Well, I'm not very comfortable with all this knowledge.

LUKE: (Hands her a plate) Here.

Scene cuts as Lorelai smiles at the plate of food that Luke handed.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

Rory and Nate walk over Nate's Touareg.

RORY: (Curiously) So what did you want to talk to me about?

NATE: (Leans his back against the vehicle) It's about New York.

RORY: Oh yeah?

NATE: (He looks down at his smart-key, then up at her) I'm leaving the Courant, Rory.

RORY: (Clearly surprised, she tries to hide it) Oh?

NATE: (Nods) Yeah, some time in April will be my last day. (Explains) Only because I promised Rob I'd help him find a replacement. (Raises his head, and looks directly at her)

RORY: (Takes a moment to catch it) I see. (Shakes her head) What are you trying to say?

NATE: Well…

RORY: (Thinks back to all the opportunities she was given the past couple of months) Wait a minute. You've been grooming me?

NATE: Well, I wouldn't use that term… but… you can't be a copy editor for the rest of your life.

RORY: (Looks down as she shakes her head) I'm assuming you're taking a job at the Times?

NATE: Yes. Well, kind of. (Sighs) I caved, Gilmore. I caved to those bastards. (Adds) But I'm going to be a part of a collaborative assignment.

RORY: (Curiously) Collaborative?

NATE: Yeah, New York Times, the BBC, American Express, and a bunch of other global awareness organizations.

RORY: (Confused, she rubs her forehead) Nate, what is this?

NATE: It's an assignment, a bunch of writers, a crew and a couple of diplomats are touring Africa this summer, trying to bring more awareness… we're going to start off at Darfur, and then work our way south from there. (Explains) You can see how they tempted me…

RORY: (Completely surprised, but at the same time knowingly continues) It's amazing, Nate! That's so you… I can completely see the next step in your life to be something like that.

NATE: Thanks.

RORY: (Curiously) So beyond the summer… you will stay on with the Times?

NATE: (Nods) That's the plan.

RORY: (Tries not to reveal her own feelings about it) Rob's probably depressed about the whole thing.

NATE: (Chuckles) He's a big guy, he'll survive.

RORY: (Remembers) Oh my god… what about the shelter? What's going to happen?

NATE: My father has agreed to help out until we find a more permanent solution. The lease to the building is up in May anyway.

Pause.

RORY: (Shakes her head again) Wow… the New York Times is so lucky to have you.

NATE: (Pushes himself off and stands straight) Let's see how it works out.

Pause.

RORY: (Swallows a bit) So you're leaving the Courant.

NATE: (Nods) In April.

RORY: (Smiles to hide her disappointment) Congratulations, Nate.

NATE: (Looks at Rory and smiles) Thanks. (Sighs) Anyway, I should get going. See ya, Rory.

RORY: (Takes a step back and let's Nate get in the driver's seat) See ya.

Rory watches as Nate drives away.

Cut to next scene…

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – INT. GAZEBO – SAME TIME…

Lorelai is eating a sandwich, and Luke is seated next to her drinking some water. His mind is clearly somewhere else.

LORELAI: (With her mouth slightly full) Oh my god, this turkey sandwich is awesome! (Looks over at her husband) Thank you, babe. (Sees his pensive mood) Hey…

LUKE: Yeah?

LORELAI: (Sets the plate on the other side of the bench) Are you okay?

LUKE: (Sighs) I think want to know.

LORELAI: Know what?

LUKE: (Turns a bit to face Lorelai) I want to know the sex of our baby.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Are you sure?

LUKE: Yeah.

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath) I will tell you… on one condition…

LUKE: (Curiously) What is it?

LORELAI: It stays a secret, between the two of us… until that day arrives.

LUKE: (Nods) I promise.

Lorelai takes yet another deep breath and leans in to whisper into Luke's ear. As she moves back, we see Luke's expression. The sweetest smile appears on his face.

Scene fades.

**Next week on the Gilmore girls… **

VOICE OVER: Emily and Richard have too much time on their hands… 

EMILY: (In her planning mode) Richard, we have to do something!

RICHARD: What do you suggest, Emily?

EMILY: Rory has been single for far too long.

CUT

EMILY: (To Rory in the dining room) Rory, your grandfather and I would like you to meet a friend of ours.

RORY: (Confused) A friend?

RICHARD: (Nods) Well, he's the son of a friend.

RORY: Oh no, not again grandma! I don't want to be fixed up…

EMILY: I assure you Rory… he is a very nice young man.

Rory sighs.

**VOICE OVER: Luke and Lorelai's "middle" has been perfect so far…**

LORELAI: (Leans in and kisses her husband before he leaves for work) Have a good day!

LUKE: (Moves away from the kiss, then touches her stomach and smiles) See you both at the diner.

CUT

A shot of Lorelai sitting at one of the tables in the diner, she looks up in a pensive mood.

**VOICE OVER: … but will a visit from a mysterious woman stir the perfect life they've worked hard to achieve?**

TALL BLONDE: (Smiles at Luke) Hey Luke.

Luke looks up in surprise.

CUT

LORELAI: (At the dragonfly kitchen, she is pacing) I don't know what's come over me!

**VOICE OVER: Stay tuned as Andrea Parker guest stars on an all new Gilmore Girls next week…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I apologize for taking so long to update. But here it is - the final segment of this episode.

For anyone that figures out the title of this episode gets a virtual cookie. (This segment should give you a good idea).

As for Nate, I never imagined him being liked by so many of you. In fact, I'm quite overwhelmed by all readers that have responded in a positive way to my character. I thank you all for the support, but I'm uncertain about Nate's future. When I built the character, I had no intentions of keeping him for long. However, with each episode, it just felt right. His character just felt right. Is he a love-interest for Rory? Will he reciprocate Rory's burgeoning feelings? I don't know the answer to those. Not yet anyway.

Oh yeah, sex of the baby? Boy or Girl?

Reviews appreciated, as always.

DieHardJavaJunkie14, thank you so much for collaborating with me on the teaser!

**Edited to add:** It's a little late in the game, but I've decided to start posting my (Gilmore girls) season 8 series on LJ. When I started the series back in June of 2007, I had no idea how many readers would follow it. But after 14 episodes, I've decided that it needs a forum where readers, in addition to their generous feedback on the fanfiction sites, (if they so choose to) can freely discuss, complain, and throw things at me at the end of each segment. Please feel free to post your thoughts... (link can be found in my Author Profile).


End file.
